


uh baby, it is a wild world

by whenever_you_are_ready_spock



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Klaus being Klaus, Police Academy, Pre-Canon, diego and klaus have the most powerful sibling energy, diego is a sweetheart wrapped in leather, eudora deserves better and i will not accept what happened in the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenever_you_are_ready_spock/pseuds/whenever_you_are_ready_spock
Summary: Diego cannot believe his eyes as he stares at his brother, high, drunk, locked behind bars. Diego sighs and rubs his fingers over his temple; he has enough on his plate without Klaus suddenly being back in his life.----Diego is at the police academy and naturally, has to bust Klaus out of jail. A very specific Officer Patch does not agree with this decision.





	uh baby, it is a wild world

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this.

Diego cannot believe his eyes as he stares at his brother, high, drunk, locked behind bars. Diego sighs and rubs his fingers over his temple; he has enough on his plate without Klaus suddenly being back in his life.

“Why?”, Diego asks then and Klaus looks up at him, a silly grin on his chapped lips.

“I wanted to see you?”, Klaus tries but Diego shakes his head.

“Bullshit, Klaus. Tell me”, he demands, and Klaus raises his hands, still grinning.

“Of course, Officer”, Klaus is trying to keep a laugh in.

Diego presses his lips together. He strokes his hand down the jacket of the uniform and breathes for a second before he faces Klaus again.

“Officer Patch told me that she picked you up downtown. I could have just left you here you know? I risk a lot talking t-“, Diego stops for a moment and swallows, “to you”.

“Officer Patch. She was nice. Hit me over the head when I wanted to run away”, Klaus grins and rubs his head matter-of-factly.

“What happened, Klaus? I thought you are back with the others?”

“Boring. You know. Typical stuff. Shut up, Klaus. Go to your room, Klaus”, he mocks his father’s voice and Diego bites back his anger.

“Are you using again?”, he asks, ignoring the way Klaus is looking anywhere but Diego’s gaze.

“Obviously, isn’t it?”, Klaus smiles and wiggles his fingers.

“It’s not funny, Klaus. I thought you were doing better. What happened?”

“Life, my dear brother. Life happened. And death. And Luther the asshole”, Klaus sighs as he leans back and picks on the handcuffs around his wrists.

“You can’t get yourself into trouble though. You p-promised, remember”, Diego sighs as well, his hands holding onto the metal bars surrounding his brother.

“Yeah yeah. Whatever. Can you get me out? I kind of have to pee really urgently”, Klaus says and stands up and walks towards Diego.

Diego thinks for a few moments. He can’t leave his brother locked up. But he also knows that there will be questions. Eudora has raised her eyebrows as Diego asked to see the junkie she got locked up. “Normal case, Garcia”, she added but Diego said it was important and now she is waiting out front, demanding answers as soon as Diego walks Klaus out of the holding cell.

 

“What the hell, man?”, Eudora complains and hurries after the two.

Klaus is humming as Diego helps him out of the handcuffs and towards the door.

“Diego! What do you think you are doing?”, Eudora’s voice is louder now, and Diego turns around, still holding Klaus with one hand.

“I know him, okay”, Diego sighs. His voice low, he doesn’t want everyone to look at them.

“That doesn’t mean that you can just let him go”, Eudora fumes as she takes hold of Klaus’ other hand. He is looking between the two cops and grins.

“Get a room you two”, he says and both shoot him a heated look.

“Eudora. I can explain, okay. I just. Can we please not lock him up. I can-“, but Diego chokes up and Eudora looks at them for a moment before she sighs.

“Last time, Garcia”, she warns as Diego nods.

“Who is that?”, Klaus asks, and Diego twists his wrist hard which makes Klaus yelp.

“Can you believe”, Klaus directs his sniffling voice towards Eudora, “my own brother hurting me while he busts me out of jail”

“Brother?”, Eudora asks, and Diego could rip Klaus’ head off.

“I will explain, okay”, me mumbles but Eudora is not having any of that.

“What the fuck do you mean by that?”, she hisses at Klaus, who is too high to understand the confusion and the anger.

“I think brother only has one meaning”, Klaus thinks out loud, and Eudora shakes her head before she stomps away.

Diego thinks about running after her, but he has to bring his brother out first. He lets go of Klaus’ hand once they are outside and Klaus draws in a deep breath. “Freedom, finally” he cheers and jumps down the first set of stairs.

“You have been locked up for twenty minutes”, Diego mutters and Klaus turns around with a grin.

“Long enough for all the scary ghosts to come back”, Klaus’ sing sang voice is masking his anxiety, Diego knows that, but he has other problems to think about now.

“Just get back to the Academy, okay?”, Diego sighs before he turns and walks back in.

“Can I stay at your place?”, Klaus shouts after him.

“No!”, Diego shouts back and Klaus shrugs his shoulders before he walks away, his steps light and his smile open.

 

“I can explain all of this, okay. Eudor-“

“Don’t you fucking dare calling me that, liar. Who was that? You said you are an only child”, Eudora fumes as Diego finds her in the backside break room of the police station.

Diego takes a few deep breaths. “I am not an only child. But you would have lied as well if you knew my family”

“Don’t assume things about me, Garcia!”, she spits, “If that even is your name”

“Hargreeves”, Diego says then as he cracks his knuckles.

“What did you say?”

“Diego Hargreeves”, he repeats, and he can tell the exact moment it clicks. Eudora’s mouth falls open a little and she stares at him with a disbelieving gaze.

“You… you are Diego Hargreeves?”, she asks, her tone calmer than before. Everyone knows the old mad man with his superhero academy. Eudora has always made fun of them; silly people believing that superheros could save the word.

Diego doesn’t respond anymore. He crosses his hands in front of his chest as he stands there, lets Eudora stare at him.

“Why did you leave? Living in a fucking castle with a rich father doesn’t sound too bad to me”, Eudora says eventually, and Diego presses his lips together while he nods.

“There is a difference between the fucking stories and the real thing”, Diego mumbles and Eudora seems him struggle with his thoughts. Diego has always been someone to quickly burst out in anger – it now seems to make a little more sense.

“But why did you lie?”, she asks, still not fully comprehending the information she has received.

“You really think that they would let me w-work h-here? Do you t-think this is e-e-easy to live with?”, Diego snaps then, his chest heaving as he stutters the words over his lips.

Eudora is silent then, Diego rubs his eyes.

“I am sorry”, he adds then, voice low and Eudora makes a small sound.

“I just think it’s stupid to lie to the police as a police officer”, she says then and Diego huffs out a small laugh.

“Explains why you always beat me at shooting practice though”, she adds, and Diego rolls his eyes as he leans back against the wall.

“No, I am just better”, he grins, and Eudora stands up and walks over to him.

“Sure you are, superman”

Diego cringes at that name and Eudora cackles as she walks out of the break room. Diego’s heart is still racing but he trusts Eudora. He hopes that she understands, that she won’t tell the others.

“Is beer okay?”, she asks later as they finish their shift and Diego raises his eyebrows.

“Don’t think you get away so easily. I want to hear the extraordinary tales of number 2”, she giggles, and Diego shoves her slightly, “I will be over at nine. Cook something”, she says before she gets into her car and puts it into reverse.

 

Diego groans as he finds the door to his room wide open, music is floating out and he can hear Klaus singing before he sees him.

“Pretty silly not to lock your windows”, Klaus smiles widely as he leans on the table with his elbows and watches Diego walk in and close the door.

“I told you to go back”, he says as he takes off his uniform.

“You can’t even call it home, why should I then go back there?” Klaus cocks his head and Diego doesn’t know how to answer so he doesn’t.

“I tried to make some pasta, but you have none”, Klaus sighs as he gets up and opens the fridge. “Just fucking boring food”.

“I am gonna cook in a minute”, Diego growls as he changes into some black pants and a black pullover.

“Fashionable as ever”, Klaus says as he jumps on the countertop and watches Diego put his work clothes away before he starts taking out a pot and a pan.

“Your lady cop friend seemed upset”, Klaus says then and Diego side eyes Klaus while cutting down some vegetables.

“Well, I didn’t fucking enrol to the police academy with my real name. She didn’t know. Until now”, he says and Klaus’ eyes widen.

“You bastard! Are you ashamed of your heritage”, Klaus mocks and Diego grabs the knife lying next to him and lets it crash into the wood of the cupboard next to Klaus’ face.

“Diego!”, he screeches, smacking his hand against his chest in shock.

“You have to leave later”, Diego says, while heating some oil in the pan.

“I wanna stay for dinner though”, Klaus says and Diego shakes his head.

“You have to be out by eight”, he adds and Klaus grins immediately.

“Lady cop, am I right?”

“None of your business”, Diego says, and Klaus jumps off the counter and slaps him on the back.

“I knew it, you two have some serious vibes going on between you”

Diego doesn’t answer, he lets the veggie simmer while he starts to clean up the mess Klaus made of his apartment.

“I could lock myself away in the bathroom. You can just give me a plate of food and a book and I am entertained for half an hour the least”

“That’s a stupid fucking idea and you know it. I can give you some food, but you have to be out by eight”

But Diego’s plan doesn’t work out because, of course, Eudora is over twenty minutes later. “I can’t resist waiting for this. I thought you are just some lame ass boring loser”, she explains as she walks in, balancing a six pack of beer on her arm.

“Oh”, she says then as her eyes fall on Klaus, who is half out of the window.

“I am stuck”, Klaus says and Diego sighs.

“Sorry, he is on his way out”, Diego says, and Eudora nods and watches Klaus try to climb back in. He manages and dusts himself off before he grabs the bag with food Diego offers him and then he is on his way out.

“Wait”, Eudora says and smiles at Klaus, “Stay, okay?”

Klaus raises his eyebrows and nods, smiling back to Diego. “I like her”, he says and Eudora follows him back down the few steps before she puts the beer on the table.

 

They eat in silence at first. Diego has put on some vinyl to make it less uncomfortable, but Klaus keeps slurping down his soup and he can’t sit still for even a second.

“So, why did you leave?”, Eudora asks after some time, a forkful of veggies in her mouth.

Diego looks at her while he chews, then his gaze falls on Klaus.

“Wasn’t for me”, he says eventually, and Eudora rolls her eyes.

“I got you top shelf beer. I want a better explanation”

“We left together”, Klaus says and smiles around his forkful, “Dad was a prick and Luther as well and Diego said that we could just leave”

Diego is silent again as Klaus continues, enjoying the attention.

“Dad was pretty horrible to us. He never liked me at all. Diego – as I am sure you know – was far too rebellious for him. Also dad-“

“Stop calling him that”, Diego chips in and Klaus is silent for a moment before he nods.

“The bastard tried his hardest to make our lives as unpleasant as possible. And Diego helped me out. I would not have left on my own. But he offered me to live with him for the first few months and he helped me find a job-“

“Which he quit after two days”, Diego smirks down onto his plate.

“Well, they told me I couldn’t wear my earrings. What would you have done?”, Klaus complains and Eudora snickers into her beer as she takes a sip.

“How did I ever think that you are an only child. With all your fucked-up anxieties and problems”, she says then and Diego kicks her under the table.

 

They finish their dinner, Eudora asks a million more questions which the boys are willing to answer, and they laugh about a few hilarious stories. Klaus falls down onto the couch after he has finished eating and Diego starts to wash the dishes.

“This explains so much”, Eudora says as she joins him by the sink, grabbing a tea towel and drying the dishes, “We all thought you are some kind of maniac with the way you hunted down those two bank robbers last week”, she adds and Diego grins at her and Eudora is mirroring his expression.

“Just good with knives I guess”, he says then, his voice lowered, and his eyes are locked with Eudora’s.

“His last hook up also said that he is pretty good with his dick”, Klaus chirps up and Diego growls before he throws the wet sponge into Klaus’ face.

“Uaahg. Why. My blouse!”, Klaus shrieks and Eudora laughs, grabbing Diego’s shoulder as she doubles over.

 

Eudora borrows a pair of sweat pants and a shirt from Diego as they all get ready to sleep. She has had three beers and is better than to drunk drive home now. Diego walks over to Klaus on the couch as Eudora is in the bathroom and he sits down next to his brother.

“She seems nice, Diego”, Klaus smiles and its one of his rare soft smiles.

“She does”, he repeats, and Klaus puts his feet in Diego’s lap.

“I am happy for you”, he says then and Diego squeezes Klaus’ feet affectionately.

Eudora grabs Diego’s hand as they lie next to each other in his bed then. He turns his head towards her, and she smiles at him, the pale light shining down from the windows makes her skin glow and Diego shuffles closer before he kisses her softly.

Eudora kisses him back and pulls him closer, running a hand through his short hair.

“No hanky panky, I am trying to sleep here”, Klaus shouts then and they break apart, Diego rolling his eyes while Eudora settles her head on his chest. They fall asleep then, Klaus sneaking over and lying down next to Diego in the middle of the night – nothing that hasn’t happened before.


End file.
